


Worth the Wait

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A lunchtime quickie turns into something more.





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for the February prompts at Daily Deviant.   
>  Themes/kinks chosen: courtship, extended orgasms, homosexuality.
> 
> **Author's notes:** Thanks, as always, to my beta readers, Sevfan and Emynn for their fabulous assistance, and to Lilyseyes for title help.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Worth the Wait

~

Draco arrives first, of course, and as he makes himself comfortable by removing his robes and boots and half unbuttoning his shirt, he checks the time. Huffing, he begins to pace. When the knock comes, he exhales, waits a moment, then walks over. 

Opening the door, he smirks when he sees Harry, who’s still in his Auror uniform. “You’re late.” 

Harry raises an eyebrow. “You didn’t give me much notice.” 

Inclining his head in acknowledgement, Draco steps aside, gesturing him in. “Another ten minutes, and I’d have messaged one of my other lovers to meet me here.” 

“Arse.” Harry rolls his eyes as he enters the hotel room. Without preamble, he begins to undress, tossing off his cloak and robes. “First: fuck you, you’d better not be fucking anyone else. Second: you know my schedule isn’t as flexible as yours. I can’t just drop everything immediately and tell Robards I’m off for a quickie at Claridge’s! Third: you do realise we don’t have to sneak around like this, right? Neither of us is married or anything, we can meet in our flats like normal blokes and— Oof!” 

Tired of the talking, Draco slams into Harry, shoving him up against the door and kissing him until they’re both breathless and panting. “Ah, but meeting up in a hotel room over lunch for a quick fuck is hot,” he whispers against Harry’s lips. He shoves his hand into Harry’s trousers to palm his cock, smirking when he hears Harry’s breath hitch. “And since when have we ever been normal blokes?” 

Harry laughs softly, his hands settling on Draco’s hips. “I suppose an afternoon fuck is a bit of a thrill,” he murmurs, his hot breath gusting over Draco’s neck. He bites Draco’s earlobe gently, grinding his cock into Draco’s hand, and they both moan. “And there’s nothing wrong with being normal.”

“Normal is for other people,” scoffs Draco. “Plus, I imagine people are a lot more forgiving when _you_ do something…different than when I do it.” Draco pulls Harry towards him before spinning around and marching him backwards toward the bed. “My every move is watched. Hell, if I sneeze, someone at the Ministry knows, I’m sure.” 

It’s true and they both know it. Harry’s eyes narrow. “Then maybe we should stop sneaking around,” he says. The backs of his knees hit the bed, and he abruptly sits. Sliding his hands up Draco’s legs, he looks up at him, his expression thoughtful. “That way no one has any power over you. At least not about this.” He smiles faintly. “And you can be as abnormal as you like in bed.” 

Draco steps between Harry’s legs. “I know. Why do you think I keep fucking you?” 

Harry laughs, reaching for Draco’s belt buckle. “Because you like my big cock. And because I’m almost as kinky as you.” 

He’s right on both counts. Stepping back, Draco shrugs off his shirt and steps out of his trousers. He’s not wearing pants and Harry moans. Nodding at Harry’s trousers, he says, “Well? What are you waiting for?” 

Harry shucks the rest of his kit in record time, scooting back onto the bed. 

Draco climbs on, prowling toward him on hands and knees before eventually straddling him. “So, how are we doing this today?” he asks. 

Harry’s hands move over Draco’s thighs towards his bottom. When his fingers begin to probe Draco’s hole, he pauses. “Oh fuck,” he wheezes. “You’re wearing a plug? How long? Has it been in there all day? Did you work with it in this morning?” 

Draco shrugs. “You know I like to be prepared for any eventuality,” he murmurs, leaning down to kiss Harry. 

“Wish I’d watched you put it in,” Harry says, voice low and dark, and then they’re snogging, mouths open as they inhale each other and as Draco settles into Harry’s lap. 

Harry twists the plug a few times, making Draco shudder as it slides over his prostate, until, with a muttered oath, Harry drags it out to toss it aside, rolls Draco onto his back, and, slapping some conjured lubricant onto his cock, plunges deep inside Draco. 

“Yes!” Draco hisses, arching his back to take Harry deeper. He’d made the plug smaller than Harry for a reason, and it’s paying off; the way his muscles are stretching tautly around Harry’s thick cock is fantastic. “Fuck me! Make me come!” 

“You’ll come when I say,” Harry growls, and Draco moans. There it is, the hard, possessive tone, the dark stare he craves. This is the Harry no one else sees, the Harry that owns him. 

Harry, who always seems to know exactly what he needs, positions Draco’s legs over his shoulders before pushing Draco’s arms up over his head, pinning them there. 

Draco’s trapped, he can’t move much, caught as he is between the headboard and Harry’s almost as hard body, and as Harry proceeds to pound into him, giving no quarter, showing no mercy, he can feel pleasure rising inside him. “Fuck, yes!” he chokes out. “I’m going to—”

“No.” Somehow, unbelievably, Harry slows his thrusts, moving into steady, rhythmic pushes that send sparks up Draco’s spine and that makes his nerves simmer. “Don’t come until I say.” 

“Harry, _please_ —”

Harry presses his face into the curve of Draco’s neck and whispers something that Draco can’t quite hear. 

Feeling a magical vice tighten around his cock, Draco cries out. 

Kissing his way across Draco’s jaw, Harry captures Draco’s mouth with his, plunging his tongue in and out in the same rhythm he’s using to fuck him. It’s mind-melting; Draco’s every nerve is firing, his body’s trembling on the edge, pleasure is _right there_ just out of reach.

“Fuck,” Draco gasps. His eyes are wet, and Harry kisses the tears away before staring into his eyes. The look is intense, Draco feels it to his very soul. “Please,” Draco begs. 

Harry smiles but says nothing. His hips continue to move in the same slow, riding rhythm that’s driving Draco mad. Head spinning, Draco tries to free his hands so he can touch Harry, or maybe himself, for relief. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Harry breathes. “Not until I say.” He dips his head, nuzzling Draco’s neck. “And if you don’t stop fighting me, I’m going to keep you on the edge all night until you don’t remember what it’s like to come.” 

Draco’s arse clenches around Harry’s cock at the words, and Harry scrapes his teeth over Draco’s clavicle. “Tricky Slytherin. But it won’t work. I prepared before I came, you see. If I have to take time out of my busy day to fuck you, I figured I was going to make it last.” 

“You…” Draco blinks, trying to process the words with his sex-befuddled brain. “You took something? A potion?”

Harry laughs softly. “Mmmhm. I can fuck you all day, keeping you on the very edge of coming until you scream.” He licks Draco’s jaw. “And when you do come, it’s going to be for a long, _long_ time.” 

“Fuck,” Draco whispers, need and want and pure, driving desire making his gut clench. “Harry, please—”

“Mm, I love hearing you beg,” Harry murmurs. “I also love knowing I have this power over you. And I love having you under me, to do with as I please. You’re mine, Draco. _Mine_.” 

Draco’s balls draw up and he shudders. “Please!” 

“But it’s only been twenty minutes,” Harry says, his lips against Draco’s skin. “I thought we’d make it at least an hour.” 

An hour? Draco’s mind, already spinning, can’t conceive of much more of this. 

“Still,” Harry continues, his voice soft, “it’s hard to maintain this since I want to fuck you so hard—” 

Draco closes his eyes and swallows. He gasps as Harry licks his Adam’s apple. “Do you want me to do that, baby?” 

Beyond speech, Draco can only nod, his hands clenching into fists. 

Harry’s smile is sharp. “All you had to do was ask,” he murmurs, and he drives into Draco roughly, startling a cry. All smoothness gone, he slams in wildly, his cock plunging deep, all finesse gone, just animal instinct left. 

When he releases Draco’s wrists, Draco immediately clutches at Harry’s shoulders, digging his nails in, urging him on. 

But it’s not until Harry begins to come, his hips grinding against Draco’s arse as his come spills inside him, that the tightness around Draco’s cock eases. 

Pure pleasure washes over Draco, drowning him, and he gasps, his cock pulsing come all over Harry and himself. For a moment the world is white, and there are explosions in all his nerve endings, and then…

“Holy shit,” groans Harry. “I’m still hard!”

Draco can feel another orgasm about to overtake him. “What the fuck did you take?” he cries, arching his back as his cock again spasms, and come spurts out.

“Told you,” pants Harry, his hips once again beginning to move in and out of Draco. “Something.” 

“But what?” shouts Draco, as his third orgasm engulfs him. “Oh…Oh…Oh…Fuck!”

Harry, clearly too far gone to answer, just continues fucking into him, and Draco forgets what they’re talking about as his fourth, then fifth orgasm crash over him, sending all coherent thoughts spiralling away. 

Eventually, they both collapse, and after several minutes of no orgasms, Draco, figuring it’s safe, whispers, “Where in the hell did you get that potion?” 

Harry raises his head. “You don’t want to know.” 

“Salazar on a stick. Weasley? You used a _Weasley_ product on me?”

“And on me! George wouldn’t hurt me.” 

Draco snorts. “And how does he feel about me?” 

Harry rolls onto his back. “He doesn’t mind you. After all, he knows—”

“Knows what?” Draco asks, stretching. 

Harry sighs. “How I feel about you.” 

Draco’s heart begins to pound. “That I’m a good fuck?” 

Harry chuckles. “I suppose that’s true.” Rolling onto his side, he stares at Draco. “But no, not that. He knows what I want from you.” 

Draco goes still. Harry sounds serious. “Which is?” 

“More.” Harry runs a hand through his hair, a nervous gesture. 

“More?” Draco blinks. “More than what?” 

“More than this.” Harry’s expression is solemn, and reaching out, he traces Draco’s jaw with his finger. “More than meeting in dodgy hotel rooms for sex.” 

“ _Dodgy_?” Draco cries. “This is Claridge’s!” 

Harry rolls his eyes. “Whatever. You know what I mean!” He sits up, straddles Draco, and looks down at him, his eyes intent. “Is this enough for you, Draco? What we do? The clandestine sex?” 

“Are you saying what we do isn’t enough for you?” Draco whispers. “And if it isn’t, what are you proposing?” 

“Funny you should use that word.” Harry’s smile is lopsided. 

Draco’s mouth falls open. “Are you…What are you saying?” 

Harry’s expression goes rueful. “I’d planned to do this at a time when we were both, you know, dressed. And maybe under more formal circumstances since I know how you pure-blood types get about tradition—”

“Ask your question, Potter.” 

“Oh, so I’m _Potter_ now?” 

Draco huffs. “You’re about to be an _ex-Potter_ if you don’t spit it out!”

Harry’s smile widens. “Draco Malfoy. May I begin courting you?”

“Begin…” Reaching up, Draco drags Harry down, kissing him soundly. When they part for air, he asks, “Do you know what proper wizarding courting even involves?” 

“Yes.” Harry grins. “Hermione gave me a book—”

Draco snorts. “Ignore that. I’m not giving up sex with you for a year while we go through that nonsense.” 

“A year?” Harry’s eyes go wide. 

Draco smirks. “When we have tea with my parents and you ask their permission, be sure to say you want a modern countship.” 

“Wait, I have to ask your _parents_ , too?” 

Laughter bubbling up inside him, Draco says, “You’re hopeless, Harry.” 

“You still haven’t answered my question.” 

Draco smiles. “If my answer wasn’t obvious, yes, you may begin courting me. No, do not follow the steps in the book Granger gave you. Do exactly as I say, and we’ll get through this with a minimum of enforced celibacy.” 

“Fair enough.” Bending down again, Harry kisses him. “So, when is this parental tea?” 

Draco spreads his legs, sighing as Harry settles between them. “Later,” he says, “much later. Right now, we still have ten minutes on the room—”

“Then by all means,” whispers Harry, “let’s make the most of it.” 

~


End file.
